The Whitelands
This article is about 'The Whitelands' in the Lyrical World. Information Capital: Ickaton Population: '4 132 001 (July 2015)'' '''National language(s): Whitelandic (81%) Norwegian (10%) Slovene (9%) Demonym: '''Whitelandic '''Broadcaster: D'en '''V'ite 'K'anal (NO: Den hvite kanal/ ENG: The White Channel) The Whitelands borders to 4 countries, Keyholeland, United States of Flowers, South Kordom & Depressive State. '''The Whitelands is divided into 11 states: Northern Whiteland: The most northern state. Borders to Depressive State and it has 1 airport. Dekeron: 'Named after the bordering countries('De'pressive State, '''Ke'yholeland & 'R'epublic 'o'f 'N'orjam). The third largest city, Depnok is located here. Has the most northern train station with routes all over the country. '''Mawhiti: '''The largest state. Ickaton, the capital is in this state. It also has an airport with international air bridges and a train station. In the western part of the country are the largest mountain in the country. '''Lvit: '''One of the states in the west. Lvit borders to the Republic of Norjam. It has a train station with departures to all over The Whitelands. Lvit got its name after the shape of the state, which is a "L". '''Vithem: '''Is the state in the middle. Vithem is the only state in The Whitelands that doesnt border to other countries or have a coastline. Like many other states, it has a train station. '''Thumbsup: '''This state is formed like a hand with its thumb up. That is why it's called "Thumbsup". This state owns one of the two ports in the country. '''Hattlan: Is located south for Vithem. Has a train station. The Cargo Department for Trains(CDT) is located here and ships cargo to the port in Little Bahamas and to the rest of the country. In the west of the state it is an airport built for regional transport. Whitelandica: '''Is the most western state of the country. The second largest city of The Whitelands, Whitelandia is there. Whitelandia Int. Airport is the largest airport in the country with departures and arrivals all over the world. '''New Bahamas: '''New Bahamas is the "warmest" state in the country where people and tourists goes on holiday. This state has only 200 people living here. But have over 400 000 tourists and Whitelanders on holiday every year. '''Power State: '''Power State is the "electric capital" of The Whitelands. Over 50% of the area in this state is covered by PowerPlants to generate electricity to all the Whitelandic states except Dekeron, Northern Whiteland, Mawhiti & Thumbsup which gets their from coal powerplants in the caves in the mountains of Mawhiti. '''Floviork: Floviork is named up by the name of the country it borders to. The official language in this state is Flowerish(USoF). It lives more people from USoF here than Whitelanders. The Flag The flag of is a rectangular shaped flag with various shapes in it. The red triangles pointing at eachother represents the blood of the people coming together establishing the nation. The blue cross represents the lakes in the country and the ocean coming in from the east. At last, the white represents the snowy winters and the arctic placing of the country. more info will be added soon Lyrical Song Contest Junior Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries